first kiss
by maboru tataki
Summary: naruto got his first kiss...  sakura bashing


First Kiss

**Disclaimer**: I do not own **Naruto** characters,

I do not know the plot- the whole story actually- I've changed the names of the original characters in this story to **Naruto. **

** So don't sue me please.**

First Kiss

Uzumaki, Naruto lingers at his locker before the lunch bell, hoping to catch a glimpse of Uchiha, Sasuke. The guy plays on the football team and Naruto's liked him since freshman year. He doesn't know Sasuke really—he sees him in the hall between classes or jogging down the sidewalk because he delivers the morning paper, but that's about it. They're in the same grade but take different classes. They aren't even friends.

But Naruto likes his dark eyes, the color of his hair, the shape of his lips. If he were braver, or more popular perhaps, or maybe just more self-confident, he would cross the fifteen lockers that separate his from Sasuke's and talk to the guy already, but he can't. What would he say?

Down the hall, Naruto hears Sasuke laugh, a sharp sound slicing easily through the noise of the other students. Naruto's heart quickens and he catches a glimpse of Sasuke's wavy dark hair a moment before he hears his own name shrieked in his ear.

"Naruto!"

It's Sakura Haruno, head cheerleader, and she falls back against the locker next to his with a giggly sigh. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Naruto doubts it. Sakura may live next door to him but in school, she usually acts like he doesn't exist. With her unbelievable pink curls sprayed into place, glitter glossed on her lips and eyelids, she gives him a smile that says she knows she's pretty. Too bad

Naruto isn't interested.

"What?"

Sakura giggles again, a distracting sound. She looks past him down the hall and Naruto follows her gaze, but suddenly there's no one between his locker and Sasuke's. The jock stands at his locker, rummaging through notebooks as he looks for something. God, that hair!

Naruto feels the urge to sigh, but Sakura's right beside him, remember? He presses his lips together and frowns into his own locker, the skin on the back of his neck hot.

"Go away," he growls at Sakura .

She's still looking past him, and from the corner of his eye, Naruto sees Sasuke glance their way. Sweat beads on his neck, dampens the back of his head. Sakura gives a little wave that pisses Naruto off.

When he realizes she isn't leaving, he tries a different tactic.

"What do you want?"

Her smile cranks up a notch.

"I want to know when you plan on asking me to the prom."

"I—" Naruto starts, then her words sink in. Confusion replaces his irritation. Why would he ask her? More importantly, why would she go with him?

"What?"

"It's only three weeks away," Sakura says. She speaks matter-of-factly, as if they're going steady and she wants to know what time he plans to pick her up, because she already knows he's going to ask her out and she's going to say yes... "I know you haven't asked anyone yet. So why—"

"Because I'm not going." Naruto shakes his head in disbelief.

"Na-ru-to," she says with a breathless laugh.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he wants to know. She can't be serious. "Why me? You're just wasting your time."

"No, you're wasting my time," Sakura snaps.

Naruto looks around and sees they've attracted a crowd; worse, Sasuke is still at his locker, watching this. Watching him.

Sakura continues. "I have a dress all picked out but wehave to match. What color are you going to wear?"

"I'm not going," he says again. Someone laughs but Naruto doesn't think this is very funny. Even Sakura's grinning, the little bitch. I get it, he thinks, the back of his neck now burning with embarrassment. This is some sick joke. Let's pick on the homo—get the most popular girl in school to ask him out then laugh when he says no. And hey, while you're at it, let's do it in the hall between classes where everyone and their brother can see, including the hot jock the geeky queer creams over.

Angry, he slams his locker shut and shrugs Sakura's hand off his arm.

"I'm not taking you to the dance." He storms off, elbowing his way through the crowd amid catcalls and giggles. It's not until he reaches his classroom that

Naruto realizes Sasuke's signature laugh wasn't among those following him down the hall.

Somehow he makes it through the rest of the day without running into Sakura again. But word gets around his school easily and by his last class, Naruto's had two more girls ask him to the dance. What, just because Sakura's noticed he's alive, everyone else clues in now, too?

Everyone but Sasuke.

After school, Naruto goes home to an empty house.

There's a note on the fridge from his mom saying she ran out to

the store to get something for dinner. Why they can't keep food

in this house, he doesn't know.

As he searches the cabinets for something to snack on, the front doorbell rings. He groans—it's probably Sakura, back to pester him again. Why the hell does she insist on tormenting him?

Maybe if he doesn't answer, she'll give up and go away.

He holds his breath and waits, but five seconds later the doorbell rings again, longer this time, persistent. Whoever it is knows he's home.

Damn.

Naruto waits for the third ring before he flings the front door open, pissed all over again. "What the hell—"

The rest dries in his throat when he sees Uchiha Sasuke filling the door frame.

Naruto takes a step back. "What," he tries again, but there's nothing after that and his mouth hangs open, forgotten, until he realizes how stupid he must look. So he clears his throat and hopes he sounds casual as he stammers out, "Sasuke. Hey."

"I'm collecting for the paper," Sasuke tells him.

The unnerving way Sasuke looks at him makes Naruto self- conscious, and the faintest hint of a smile tugs at one corner of Sasuke's mouth.

"Collecting what?"

Naruto asks.

The smile strengthens.

"Money?"

Naruto simply stares at him.

"For what?"

"The paper?"

When Naruto doesn't respond, Sasuke flashes him a quick smile that kicks his hormones into overdrive.

"I came to get your payment for the newspaper."

"Oh."

Of course, the paper. Naruto gets it now—he should've known. The man of my dreams is a bill collector. His voice trembles slightly when he admits, "My mom isn't home."

Sasuke watches him, silent, waiting. The heat on his nape is back, and Naruto's cheeks flush as he adds, "Um, she has the checkbook with her. She should be here soon, if you want to come back—"

Sasuke cuts him off. "Can I wait?"

"What?" Naruto's heart skips a beat. "Here?"

With a shrug, Sasuke says, "If you don't mind."

"No," Naruto assures him. "You want to come in, or something?"

He stands aside to let Sasuke into the living room—he's here, Naruto's mind whispers. He breaks into a thin sweat at the thought. In my house here with me, ALONE. Suddenly his skin feels two sizes too small and he shoves his hands into his pants pockets just to keep them to himself.

As Sasuke takes a look around, Naruto searches for something to say, but all he comes up with is, "Are you thirsty?"

With a shrug, Sasuke turns that smile his way. "What do you have that I might like?"

Naruto's mind goes blank. "I don't know," he says, which makes Sasuke laugh, a delicious sound Naruto wants to capture and listen to again and again. "I'll go see."

When he moves toward the kitchen, he trips over his own feet like a dork but a strong hand catches his elbow before he can stumble. "Careful," Sasuke says with a grin. "I haven't been here two minutes and you're already falling for me."

Oh jeez. Is it that obvious?

Naruto tries to pull away but Sasuke holds on tight, steadying him. "I'm fine," Naruto mumbles as he tugs against Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke's fingers sear his skin and he wonders what would they feel like on his face, his chest, lower? Like a lit match, Naruto thinks, and his flesh would go up in flames. What a lovely way to burn.

Sasuke won't release his arm. He's looking at Naruto, willing him to meet his gaze, but Naruto keeps his eyes downcast and doesn't dare look up. Softly, his voice low, Sasuke asks, "Naruto?"

He knows my name, Naruto thinks. The moment stretches between them, unreal. Then those fingers loosen and Sasuke rubs his hand up under Naruto's shirt sleeve and back down Naruto's arm to squeeze his wrist. "So no prom dance for you,eh?"

Naruto tries to jerk away but Sasuke doesn't relax his grip. So that's what this is all about. He could kill Sakura. "Very funny," he growls. "Let go."

Sasuke's hand slips into Naruto's; their fingers lace together.

"It's sort of my fault," he admits.

Naruto twists his hand in Sasuke's to break free and isn't surprised to find he can't. The guy plays football, for Christ's sake. "What?"

Sasuke gives him a sympathetic smile. "I'm really sorry."

"How's it your fault?" Naruto asks. Outside he hears a car pull into their gravel driveway—the engine idles for a few seconds, then shuts off as a door creaks open. Naruto's all too aware of the hand in his and the sweat slicking his palm. In a barely-there whisper, he says, "My mom's home."

Talking fast, Sasuke tells him, "Last Friday, after the game? The whole team went over Sai's to celebrate because his parents weren't home, the cheerleaders, too. At some point the guys sort of divvied up the girls and snuck away until it was just me and Sakura sitting there staring at each other like idiots."

"What, did she hit on you too?" Naruto asks.

He hears his mom outside, messing with those flimsy plastic bags she gets from the grocery store. He tries again to pull his hand from Sasuke's, but it's a half-hearted attempt and he doesn't succeed.

"Let me finish." Sasuke's thumb rubs along Naruto's wrist, a tender touch Naruto wants to fall into, but he won't let himself enjoy this moment just in case it turns out to be some sort of joke.

Out in the driveway, his mom hollers for him to help out, but when his gaze flickers up to meet Sasuke's, he can't move, can't look away.

Seizing on the moment, Sasuke whispers, "Yeah, she hit on me." It takes Naruto a second to remember they're talking about Sakura here. "I told her no. Told her why."

Why? Naruto wants to know.

Before he can ask, Sasuke adds, "You know why."

Suddenly Naruto gets it and nods—he knows. It's the same reason he himself turned down the prettiest girl in the school, and why, at this moment, his heart thuds in his chest like a furious bass line because Sasuke is so damn close. Why Naruto's liked this guy for the past two years, an eternity in high school, and why he's dreamed of this moment over and over again, a million different scenarios that would lead to something Naruto hasn't quite dared to think about yet. It involves more than

Sasuke's hand in his, though, and God knows his mother isn't in it.

Another step—they're so close now Naruto can smell cherry-flavored bubblegum on Sasuke's breath.

On the sidewalk leading up to their porch, his mother calls his name again, strident. When she draws breath to holler again, her voice brightens. "Sakura!" she calls. "How nice of you to give me a hand."

"Did she freak out?" Naruto asks. Another moment and she'll be in the house, he can ask her himself, but he wants to hear it in Sasuke's voice. "What'd she say?"

The hand in Naruto's tightens. "She said she knew," Sasuke tells him, flashing that smile again. "Said my secret's safe with her, but only if I told her who I liked like that in our grade. When I mentioned you, she was all, 'No way!'" Sasuke's voice raises an octave in eerie imitation of Sakura's Valley Girl shriek.

Naruto laughs, which makes Sasuke's smile linger, and his foot bumps Naruto's when he moves nearer.

"She said you weren't like that, she should know, she's lived next door to you since kindergarten, and I said I thought she might be wrong. I hoped—"

"She's wrong," Naruto breathes.

Something in his chest loosens at the admission—it feels so good to tell someone, finally, someone who understands. Someone who feels the same.

In the kitchen, the screen door squeals open and

Sakura's loud voice drifts toward them like a cloud. "It's no problem, Ms. Uzumaki. You know I like to help."

From the corner of his eye Naruto sees her, framed by the archway separating the living room from the kitchen. She looks just like she did when she leaned against his locker, not a hair out of place despite the grocery bags she's carrying. Naruto's mother is still outside, struggling with the screen door. When

Sakura sets the bags on the kitchen table, she senses something that makes her turn.

In that instant Sasuke leans in and presses his lips against

Naruto's with a sweet, damp crush. If it weren't for the hand holding his and the arm suddenly around his waist to hold him close, Naruto would melt to the floor.

He barely hears Sakura's frustrated cry as the world falls away with Sasuke's first kiss.

I just copy-pasted this story that I was once read. Changed the names of the original characters to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura because I thought it'll be cute if it will go like this and you might enjoy?

I held no right of this story.


End file.
